A Vampires Friendship
by Emily Taurus 98
Summary: Emily is a young Vampire. Emily's biggest problem is her mother.. who often finds herself disagreeing with Emily. does this mean one of them has to die...Could it be that the people she has known all of her life betray her?
1. Chapter 1

A vampires Friendship

Chapter 1: the beginning

One early morning I woke to the sound of Alessia's almost soundless footsteps hunting. I ran out to greet her. "Hi" I said in a low whisper "sshhh" she replied cautious not to scare her prey.

We trapped the deer and began feasting on its blood when out of nowhere Casey appeared. Casey was the head of our tribe, she did not believe in drinking animal's blood and worst of all she was my mother.

She said we were grounded for 20 long years and after two years i figured out a way to escape. I made a promise to alessias that i would get help and find a way to let her out.

I ran as fast as i could until i found myself in a dark alleyway. Everything was black. All of a sudden unfamiliar footsteps trudged behind me. Terrified i crawled into the closest black air vent. To my surprise on the other side of the air vent was a humongous room.

I crouched up next to the vent and did not move. I felt someone touch me on the shoulder. I stopped breathing. "Hi" said a soft sweet voice "I'm kira, do you mind if i come in with you, I'm kinda hiding"

I moved over warily "I'll get the switch" she whispered quietly. There was a flicker of light and then the whole room lit up "wow!" my voice echoed. It was so beautiful and cosy.

"Why did you run away?" i asked slowly standing up "it's my mum" she replied "she won't let me do anything, i feel like I'm trapped. It's the worst feeling." By then i was half way up to my feet "tell me about it" i mumbled slumping back down to the floor "I'm a vampire and" "WHAT" kira yelled backing up to the wall "I'm sorry, really please don't leave i don't eat humans.

Kira fell to the ground petrified. She turned her fragile little head to the black air vent. Her eyes suddenly filled with fear. I turned to see the cause of her fear and suddenly saw alessias, i screamed with thrill. "How did you get out i yelled extremely excited. "You know, the same way you did," she sounded disturbed. "Who's she?" she asked slowly turning her head to look at kira. "YUM" alessia yelled as she went to pounce. "NO" i screeched jumping to protect kira "what the hell is wrong with you" i protested to alessia, "My problem is behind you." She looked scared but why, kira was a poor innocent human, what could possibly be wrong.

I turned to see a werewolf. Kira wasn't human she was a werewolf. So innocent NOT!

She stopped moving and transformed into a human again. Everything was still. I didn't want to move, i was happy. I didn't want to wreck the silence. It was nice, peaceful. Everything was clear.

All of a sudden kira broke down crying. I ran to comfort but alessia followed. "go" I shouted, she looked at me and then knew it was for the best. By then kira was sobbing, "I'm so sorry" she whispered in between tears "I didn't mean to get so angry, I can't believe I did that, I'm so sorry." "Hey" I whispered "its not your fault, I'm sorry for scaring you" "its ok" she mumbled "I think I might have scared you a little more, I mean turning into a wolf and all."

I stumbled to my feet and then gave my hand to kira to help her up. "hey" I asked careful not to push her to the edge "do you mind if I let if I tell alessia that she can come back now, I swear she wont touch you." Kira hesitated but then agreed.

I walked to the black air vent and crawled through it. I quietly mentioned alessias name and in half a second she was there in my face, as bubbly as usual. "I hope I didn't upset her too much. Is she ok" she tilted her head so that she could just see into our little room "she said that you are allowed to come and join us but if you lay on finger on her" she cut me off "I know I know you will have to kick me out" "worse" I mumbled. Alessia chuckled.

I crawled back into our cosy little hideout with alessia behind me. kira wasn't there. I turned to the staircase and was ready to begin searching for kira "you ready" I asked turning to alessia. She nodded and began walking beside me.

All of a sudden I heard a loud ear-piercing scream, I bolted into the direction of the sound. It had to be kira. I busted open the door of the room and saw kira sitting on a beanbag gasping for air. I quickly scanned her body for any injuries. There were none.

"What's wrong?" I asked nervously "I just had a vision" "so what, now she can read the future" alessia laughed. I ignored alessia and her smart comments, "what happened in your vision" I asked, "there coming to get us" she mumbled paralysed. Alessia and I exchanged looks for a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Runaway.

"Who." alessia was now panicked "our parents" I mumbled looking down at the floor in thought. Kira glanced up at me in confusion "oh sorry" alessia said starting to giggle, "she must have forgot to tell you, she reads minds, it's kind of freaky at first but soon enough you get used to it." Kira was staring at me expecting me to read her mind again, "they are going to rip us apart" a tear trickled down her face.

"what, all of us or just kira" alessia exclaimed horrified. "who do you think? Do you seriously think that they would let us live after all this, we have to run. Runaway" "but they will pick up our scent" "I know that, and I am not worried about them following us. I am worried about them catching up"

"oh my god, I have the best idea" kira and I moved in closer. "we could use their speed against them." kira giggled "how, I heard that one of them can control you from one hundred metres away. Really freaky"

"let me think" I said deep in thought "perfume, it will cover our scent." Your right" kira said hesitating "but they aren't stupid. When they realise that we are covering our scent with that perfume they will follow us." I giggled; you think I didn't consider that."

"ok then, let's go" alessia whispered. We ran to the nearest chemist. "Um well" alessia mumbled, I cut her off "what is your cheapest perfume?" "Well" the shopkeeper sighed "we have impulse but" "1000 of those please" she looked unhappy "but don't you want something like curios" she stalked. "No" alessia stalked back "we just said we wanted impulse" "be nice" I whispered under my breath, so that only alessia could hear.

She lead us to the counter and gave us 1000 bottles of impulse groove. We ran out and handed them to everyone, especially travellers. When we were finished the only smell that was in the air was impulse groove.

Alessia was thinking about how well that went but she was also waiting for me to read her mind so that I knew she was hungry. On the other hand kira was fighting to keep her eyes open (I didn't even have to read her mind to notice that.) she was just thinking about home, and sleep but she knew deep down that she couldn't go home, the closest she could go to home was heaven.

She was waiting for me too, she wanted me to say something, but I couldn't. I was frozen with horror because alessia and I both knew that kira was our only hope. If she was gone, so were we.

"so" I said enthusiastically "I reckon we should grab something to eat then we will hit the hay." They both looked up at me and thought where, we have no home. The only solution I had was "when I said hit the hay, I meant literally"

We slept in an old bus stop shelter and I woke to another loud ear-piercing scream. "what's wrong."


End file.
